japanese_voiceoverfandomcom-20200213-history
Kazuki Yao
Kazuki Yao (矢尾 一樹; born June 17, 1959 in Kanazawa, Ishikawa, Japan) is a veteran Japanese voice actor. He's known for voicing: Franky in One Piece and Judau Ashta in Mobile Suit Gundam ZZ. Anime Voice Work 'Anime' *Digimon: Xros Wars: The Evil Death Generals and the Seven Kingdoms (2011) - Zamielmon *Genesis of Aquarion (2005) - Moroha *Fullmetal Alchemist (2009-2010) - Station Attendant (ep32), Yoki *Great Teacher Onizuka (2000) - Toshiyuki Saejima *Initial D: Fifth Stage (2012-2013) - Kōichirō Iketani *Initial D: Final Stage (2014) - Kōichirō Iketani *Initial D: First Stage (1998) - Kōichirō Iketani *Initial D: Fourth Stage (2004-2006) - Kōichirō Iketani *Initial D: Second Stage (1999-2000) - Kōichirō Iketani *Inuyasha: The Final Act (2009) - Kaō (ep10) *Kenichi: The Mightiest Disciple (2006-2007) - Ikki Takeda *Mobile Suit Gundam 00 (2008) - Aber Rindt *One Piece (2019) - Franky (ep892) 'Anime Shorts' *Fullmetal Alchemist: 4-Koma Theater (2009) - Yoki (ep5) *One Piece: Dream Soccer King (2002) - Jango, Mr. 2 Bon Kurei *One Piece 3D: Straw Hat Chase (2011) - Franky *One Piece Film: Z: Glorious Island (2012) - Franky 'Anime Specials' *Dream 9 Toriko & One Piece & Dragon Ball Z Super Collaboration Special (2013) - Franky *One Piece: 3D2Y: Overcome Ace's Death! Luffy's Vow to his Friends (2014) - Franky *One Piece: Episode of Luffy: Adventure on Hand Island (2012) - Franky *One Piece: Episode of Merry: The Tale of One More Friend (2013) - Franky *One Piece: Episode of Nami: Tears of a Navigator and the Bonds of Friends (2012) - Franky, Jango *One Piece: Romance Dawn Story (2008) - Franky 'Movies' *Clannad The Movie (2007) - Yasu *Initial D: Third Stage (2001) - Kōichirō Iketani *One Piece: Episode of Chopper Plus: Bloom in Winter, Miracle Sakura (2008) - Franky *One Piece Film: Strong World (2009) - Franky *One Piece Film: Z (2012) - Franky *One Piece The Movie: Episode of Alabasta: The Desert Princess and the Pirates (2007) - Mr. 2 Bon Kurei *xxxHOLiC The Movie: A Midsummer Night's Dream (2005) - Additional Voices 'OVA' *Initial D: Extra Stage (2000) - Kōichirō Iketani *Kenichi: The Mightiest Disciple (2012-2014) - Ikki Takeda Video Games 'Video Games' *Fullmetal Alchemist 3: The Girl Who Succeeds God (2005) - Yoki *Initial D: Extreme Stage (2008) - Kōichirō Iketani *Kenichi: The Mightiest Disciple: Fierce Fight! The Eight Fists of Ragnarok (2007) - Ikki Takeda *One Piece: Pirate Warriors (2012) - Franky, Mr. 2 Bon Kurei *One Piece: Pirate Warriors 2 (2013) - Franky, Mr. 2 Bon Kurei *One Piece: Pirate Warriors 3 (2015) - Franky, Mr. 2 Bon Kurei *One Piece: Pirates' Carnival (2005) - Franky, Jango, Mr. 2 Bon Kurei *One Piece: Romance Dawn: Dawn of the Adventure (2012) - Franky, Mr. 2 Bon Kurei *One Piece: Unlimited Adventure (2007) - Franky, Mr. 2 Bon Kurei *One Piece: Unlimited World R (2013) - Black Franky Shogun, Franky *Tales of the Abyss (2005) - Dist Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (43) *Years active on this wiki: 1998-2019. Category:Japanese Voice Actors